


Помощь друга

by PriestSat, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [4]
Category: Black Books (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Возбудившись от пышных форм покупательницы, Блэйк пытается подрочить. Но что-то пошло не так, и у него ничего не получается. Точнее, не получалось, если бы не Мэнни, который всегда готов прийти на помощь.
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Помощь друга

Блэйк не сразу понял, что такое заслоняет мутный свет, льющийся из грязного окна, а когда сообразил, то не понял, что происходит в его собственных штанах. Напротив стола, за которым сидел Блэйк, стояла девушка в таком мини, что эту юбку уже можно было перенести в категорию белья. К тому же у девушки была пышная грудь, которую едва прикрывала блузка. Блэйк вытаращился на это чудо, забыв обо всяких приличиях, хотя где те приличия, а где он... Девушка взяла какую-то книгу и подошла к столу.

— А сколько стоит этот словарь?

Блэйк моргнул, на лице проявился «синий экран смерти». На помощь подоспел Мэнни, который назвал первую попавшуюся цену, завернул книгу в бумагу с изображением цветов, галантно вручил девушке.

— Так мы ничего не продадим! — укоризненно воскликнул Мэнни, когда за покупательницей закрылась дверь. — Бернард? Ты меня слышишь?

Тот встал и, двигаясь так, словно у него вместо позвоночника была палка, направился в свою квартиру. Мэнни немного убрался в магазинчике и, удивленный тем, что Блэйк долго не появляется, пошел за ним.

Толкнув незапертую дверь и пройдя немного по захламленной прихожей, он оказался свидетелем более чем странной сцены.

Блэйк со спущенными штанами сидел на кровати и... дрочил. Если можно было назвать дрочкой то, как он старательно дергал член, будто проверял его на прочность или собирался оторвать. Мэнни застыл на пороге, уставившись на Блэйка.

На полу лежало несколько журналов с обнаженными женщинами. Чтобы их рассмотреть, Блэйк периодически наклонялся.

— Ну что еще? — буркнул он, не оставляя член в покое. — Никогда не видел, как люди занимаются самоудовлетворением?

— Видел, — солгал Мэнни. — Но ты как-то не так делаешь.

— Ты о чем? — прищурился Блэйк. С утра он выпил только две бутылки вина, поэтому был почти трезвым. — Будешь учить меня как... — Он задумался, и Мэнни показалось, что Блэйк уснул с открытыми глазами. — Да, что-то не получается, — признался Блэйк. — К черту.

Мэнни уселся рядом и заботливо произнес:

— Полезно иногда спускать напряжение, вызванное воздержанием.

— Чем? — Блэйк еще раз дернул член. — У меня нет никакого воздержания. Да что же это такое?! Он же умел это делать.

Мэнни мягко отвел руку Блэйка от многострадального органа и сам за него взялся.

— Я не этот... — Блэйк насупился. — Не гомосекса… гомосексу... не гей.

— Так и я не гей. — Мэнни обхватил пальцами член и начал нежно водить от головки до основания вялого ствола. Блэйк с сомнением посмотрел на старания друга, потом откинулся, уперевшись локтями в кровать.

Мэнни, высунув язык от стараний, зажал член в кулаке, не прекращая двигать рукой, ощущая, как пенис наливается кровью и твердеет, и когда он полностью выпрямился, то под пальцами Мэнни оказался весьма приличных размеров орган с крупной головкой.

— Ну же, побыстрее, — попросил Блэйк. Мэнни, воодушевленный успехами — своими и друга, ускорился. Он сосредоточенно дрочил, до упора оттягивая крайнюю плоть, потом полностью надвигал ее на головку, повторяя это снова и снова. Пока Блэйк не вскрикнул, изливаясь прямо себе на спущенные штаны. Мэнни убрал руку, испачканную спермой.

— Спасибо? — почему-то спросил Блэйк, приоткрывая глаза. — Но я не гей.

— Аналогично, — кивнул Мэнни, ощущая ту же потребность, которую только что помог удовлетворить Блэйку. — А можно я?..

— Пожалуйста, — величественно разрешил Блэйк, заваливаясь на бок. Мэнни, сильно смущаясь, расстегнул брюки, высвободил член, который уже давно стоял колом. Ему хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, но он успел подставить ладонь, чтобы не попасть на одежду.

— С чего это я вообще решил это делать? — Блэйк сдвинул брови. — А, кажется, там была девушка с огромными сиськами. И вот этот... — Он ткнул пальцем в обмякший член. — ...заинтересовался. 

Под болтовню Блэйка Мэнни оглянулся в поисках чего-то, чтобы вытереть руки, в итоге пошел в ванную. Вернувшись в комнату, он увидел, что Блэйк натягивает штаны.

— Э, — сказал Мэнни. — Ты же... Там же...

— А я-то думаю, почему мокро.

***

Вечером Блэйк с превеликим трудом доплелся до кровати и повалился на нее. Перед тем, как провалиться в пьяный сон, он подумал, что чертовски не хватает руки Мэнни на его, Блэйка, члене. 

— Я не гей, — пробормотал Бернард, вырубаясь.


End file.
